Toph the Empress of the Earth Kingdom
by Kamon772
Summary: In world where Poppy and Lao never met and got married. This did not prevent Toph from being born but merely stopped her from being a Bei Fong. Instead in this scenario Poppy met with Kuei's father(whose still the Earth King) sometime after her death and Toph was born a princess of the Earth Kingdom. Though many things about the life of this Toph is different others have remained
1. Chapter 1

The wife of the 51st Earth King had died leaving him without a queen and their son,Kuei, without a mother. That would last until nearly the end of reign as king for he would not remarry until managed to met a woman named Poppy by chance in the palace. After getting to know each other she became his second queen and gave birth to his second child a girl she had named Toph. Though their little girl was born blind she was treated and help as much as she needed too.

Tragedy struck the royal family shortly after her birth. Before Toph was even a full year old both her parents died leaving Kuei to become the 52nd Earth King. In the grief over losing both his parents and the only immediate family member he had left alive being his baby sister. He was convinced to give more power to Ba Singe Se's Grand Secretariat, Long Feng.

Traditionally, the earth monarch leaves behind all personal possessions upon ascending the throne, including their given name, and is henceforth known only as "Your Majesty" or by their reign number, enhancing their status as detached and sacrosanct individuals. This what Kuei was informed was the standard however when he ascended to the throne Kuei preferred their given names over their title, allowing even commoners to use it to address them.

Part of the reason was because that just how he was the other was that he wanted his younger sister to grow up know the name of her big brother not merely his title. Toph did as she grew up but she then noticed something that only her big brother would take her seriously about. Claiming that despite not being able to see with her eyes. She was able as she put it 'see with her feet' which is why she started refusing to wear shoes anymore. Thus not to reveal that she stop wearing shoes, Toph always wore dress that cover her feet.  
She also claim she was able to do some other things that Kuei took seriously even if no else did not. Thinking it was merely the young lady's game of pretend that she was taking too seriously.

Toph was Kuei's little sister so he always listen to her and made time for her as well. He was trying to be the parents she was never be allow to know because of their death and they were all the other had. Since they both had no immediate family anymore or any known extend family around Ba Sing Se. This was how Long Feng managed to get even more power away from Kuei using his sister as means to do so.

After an certain accident, Kuei had joined his father and both mothers(biologically and step) in the after life. Leaving Toph alone as she was made the Earth Queen the 53nd ruler of the Earth kingdom. Being only 11 years old the only example she had of how to be a ruler was what she saw of her big brother. Thus she tired copying the way he ruled things though did leave a lot things to Long Feng but show more interest in how things got done then him.

She was the last of her family after all therefore she did not want to do anything that could endanger the kingdom. She did recall hearing some things that Kuei had wanted to do but did not. So as ruler herself, Toph was attempt to carry them as means of honor her brother but trying to accomplish things he could not

Toph sat at table wondering how she managed to get herself into a situation like this. Here she was originally sneaking out of the castle as means to meet with the Avatar. Her hearing was far better then that of normal person. Her brother guessing that because she did not have her sense of sight that her remaining sense were enhanced to make up for what she was missing. Kuei had at time used his little sister's hearing to get news of things that people wanted to keep away from him.

Though he remain in the dark in a lot of what was going in the castle one thing he kept up with was the protection of his precious little sister. Toph then shook her head as there no way that could be right as there were rumors that the 'accident' that took her brother's life was not as such.

"So Toph what do you think of Ba Sing Se" Aang asked her.

"I….I…..I want to protect this city as means a lot to me and my family" she stated.

Mentally slapped herself as she merely blurt that out because she was lost in thought about how she managed to find the Avatar and his group but because she snuck out the palace. She was dressed like what she thought was a normal citizen would wear.

Getting hungry she took some food from stand only to get trouble for it as she had been raised in the palace and the concept of having to pay for food. That was something she was not really that aware of as she heard story of this thing called a tab from the guards. When she was questioned about how she was going to pay for what she took. Toph merely told them put it on her tab which confused the merchant but then anger then when they realized she was serious.

This started an argument between the two as Toph really thought this was how you paid for things and had even had Long Feng double check for her about this. He told her that she was correct everyone that was not part of the royal family paid for things on their tab.

This scene was then calm down when someone noticed the Avatar and brought him over to resolve thing as he was suppose to be a peace keeper and was not there peace that needed keeping here. Explaining things to her Toph learned what a tab really was and that it did not apply everything like she thought or was told how things really worked. The merchant then also still a little upset understood why she would make such misunderstand after figuring out she was blind. A shock as she thought that was obvious that she was as she thought her eyes would be a dead give away even if she managed to get around within her limited range of sight with her feet.

Find out the Avatar was basically the same age as herself(not counting the hundred years they were apparently frozen). She just wanted to enjoy hanging out with someone her own age. Running around the city just do whatever they wanted. She noticed that he was down about something so Toph dragged him around in attempted to bright up his mood. Which she thought was rather success if she said so herself, however getting so lost in just having fun with Aang she kind of forgot the reason she had come out to look for him in the first place.

Thus how she was now back at his place which she then noticed the others that he was traveling with. Though she could not see them per say she feel their gazes on her ever since Aang came back with her following behind him.

"Protecting the city nice thing to want though I wonder some time if the Earth Queen is capable of that" an older girl said.

"Katara are you sure you know what you are talking about. Coming from out the city and making such claims" Toph said that that serious if even she was not aware the Earth Queen was right there amongst them.

"There is the issue of the war not being mention inside this city though" Katara's older brother Sokka said.

Interested in this Toph wanted to know more about this war as this was not thing that she was not aware of as her brother nor Long Feng ever said anything about their being a war going on.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Lord Winterman, BigEyesBigSmile, and Guest for reviewing this story

Moore98Luke, MightyBommb, and Hellman76 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Moore98Luke, Hellman76, and Lord Winterman for adding this story to their story alert list

Moore98Luke for adding me to their Favorite Authors and Author Alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Making her way back to the palace and into her room. Not the room designated for the ruler of the Kingdom but her own room from when she was still just a princess. There were many that questioned why she chose to stay in that room instead move into the proper room that fitting of her status. However Toph would tell them that she liked her original room and had set up just the way she liked. Though really there was hidden pathway that would allow for her get in and out of the palace quickly should she need to. This something her brother told that their father had installed into both his children's room. Though she was not really run away it was used to get into the city where she learned something rather interesting and that angry her significantly.

Changing out of the street clothes she was wearing and back into what she normally wore as ruler of this kingdom. She might not have all the power that typical ruler has because of her age and what has previous gone on with her brother. He did give up some his power to focus on raising her in place of their parents but she did not think that someone that close them would sit there a lie to them for all this time. Not only her entire lifetime but seemingly that of her brother and possibly even their father's as well.

"Lady Toph are you done with your nap?" a servant asked.

Like her brother she did not want to be called by number or title alone but since some people insisted she allow them to call her this instead.

"Yeah it was rather refreshing though there is something I want to speak with Long Feng about. Tell him to meet me in throne room" Toph told them.

"As you wish" the servant replied

Long Feng entered the throne room to find Toph sitting on the throne her head perking up upon hearing him enter the room.

"I learned something interesting today. Are you interesting in learning what that just so happened to be, Grand Secretariat?" Toph spoke to them

To which Long Feng noticed as Toph was not one for titles. She did not want to be referred to by one alone herself thus normally did not try do that to others. The only time she seem to do so was when it was warrant or when she was pissed off. This clearly seem like it was the latter of the two.

"What might that be, Your Majesty?" he replied back

This was somewhat of game that developed between the two of them as since Toph desired to be more hands on ruler then her brother. Thus her and Long Feng would get into heated arguments over various things which to those not use to life at the palace would look weird. A kid yelling an grown man but Toph was well informed about number of things as while she was princess she was also somewhat of an unofficial aid to Kuei while he was still alive.

"I learned that we were at war and apparently have been since possibly before my father was even born. Tell me why has the Grand Secretariat decided to keep such a thing from us. You would think telling us that there was a war going on would be something we are informed of immediately" She said.

Long Feng then went on into rather detailed respond that seem like something that had been prepared before hand. A well crafted story that seem like something he spent a lot of time thinking over and had many various things that could have been believable given how they were present.

Toph merely cocked her head to the side and asked "Why are you lying to me"

"Whatever do you mean. I have present you with my reasoning for the Grand Secretariat never informing the royal family of the war. Did not you hear them as your…..hearing is" Long Feng started to say before trailing off.

"Of course but you must also be aware that I am capable of telling when someone is lying to me. Knowing that I am think about why are you standing so far away from me. In fact you have always stood a good distance away from me since I could remember" she said standing up off the throne.

"My entire life you have been lying to me and my brother. Somehow managing to avoid getting caught by me this entire time despite always being so close. Though it seem that you have finally slipped up as I decide to focus in on you and can tell that you are lying because of that" she said.

"You were suppose to be helping me and my family but this entire time you been keeping such huge thing from us. What else have you been… Huh!? Lake Laogai? What about as I had a….. " Toph said before she just stop mid sentence.

Long Feng just smiled as this was the extent of the abuse of the trust that was placed in him by the royal family. He had not only hid the fact that there was a hundred year with the Fire Nation going on but had even brainwashed members of the royal family as well.

Toph stood there as she was unable to move on her own at the moment because she was under the control of Long Feng. It was at a time like this that he like how things had changed as this little girl should not have the power she does over him. Even if she was a member of the royal family, he should have taken over after her brother had died in that accident. However instead they place her on the throne merely because she was his little sister of the King by his second wife, Poppy.

Though now that she was placed under his control it was time for her to spill what she had heard recently as that what he used her for when it came to why he brainwashed her in the first place. The hearing of this girl was indeed amazing as she never forgot a voice and recall everyone that she heard. Thus if she heard anything she would recall if not everything she heard then at least would recall who they were and could point them out if she had ever heard them again. It worked even better when she knew the name of the person as well.

There were many people that Long Feng even got under his control or managed to gather dirt on because of Toph's hearing and his brainwashing of her. She turned out to be the perfect spy for him as none of his enemies or rival would ever guess that she could come under his command. So that when he come up with an idea for something that could prove to be useful.

"Tell me who revealed the fact that we are at war to you" he ordered as he could not recall if he had done this before but was doing it now

"I have learned of from the Avatar and his group" Toph reply to the order.

Long Feng was steaming as that group of kids was constantly getting in his way and refusing to just stay away. It was the reason he was not allowing them to meet with Toph in the first place though that when an idea came to him. Though he kept many things hidden from her there was not really anything that Toph could keep hidden from him. So he learned how Toph like hanging around the Avatar so decided if she liked it so much then she could keep doing it. They were not aware of who she was thus she could show and be more useful in keeping an eye on them then the Joo Dees were capable of.

This also would keep her out of the palace so that he could get away with more than he would have otherwise. Even though he had Toph under his control he could not abuse that thus had settle for doing things behind her back. However, if she was not even around and would not even question why as she herself wants to spend more time with the Avatar. Why not give her want she wants but also get what he wants from this as well.


End file.
